The Knight and The Angel
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Siegfried is on the quest for redemption, seeking ways to destroy the cursed sword while having to suffer for his past sins. On his way Sophitia decides to aid Siegfried on his mission, getting close to the man she had met in the past. Two-shot SiegxSop


**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back with yet another story this time but it is a one-shot and it's divided into parts. Don't worry, I will update my SC stories very soon just in case you're wondering. Anyway this one-shot is about the two favourite characters Siegfried and Sophitia and it's based on the song Stitches by Allele, which happens to be one of the songs that I play excessively. A long time ago I was listening to Stitches and I was completely fascinated with the lyrics that they were being sung – they seem to be haunting but at the same time bloody mesmerising. Soon enough I started to identify the song with some of the characters from the game, especially Siegfried and Sophitia. Siegfried wants to seek redemption for all the terrible deeds that he has committed when he was once the Azure Knight. He struggles to as yet memories seem to haunt him every time and he can't escape those who seek vengeance on him for what he has done in the past. On the other hand Sophitia is a pure soul whose faith in the Gods is quite relentless and she pursues a goal in order to set her children free of their curse. Anyway I hope you enjoy this :)

**Disclaimer: **The lyrics of Stitches belong to Allele (ha, sometimes I wished I could have written the song…) and Siegfried and Sophitia belongs to Namco.

**The Knight and The Angel**

**By AngelEyes87**

_I know that you've come_

_To end my shame_

_And dig up my empty scars_

_Just to cut them again_

_Have you ever been sewn shut?_

"Nightmare, I know you're in there! Show yourself, you insolent bastard!"

Siegfried Schtauffen awakened with a start, sweat pouring down his face and body while his heart was pounding wildly in his heaving chest. It wasn't a dream at all – he had been finally found! How was this even possible? Siegfried had been none other but careful along his journey across foreign lands, aware that fighters were trying to hunt him down for their own purposes and reasons. He inwardly cursed himself for his foolish misfortune.

This was the second night in a row that he had stayed at a mansion in Toledo, Spain's most famous capital city. The mansion was owned by a rich nobleman who had a most extraordinary obsession with the Azure Knight. To feed his unquenchable fascination, the man immersed himself by collecting numerous articles and information about Nightmare, including a portrait of the feared knight himself. In seeking to destroy the cursed blade Soul Edge, Siegfried paid the aristocrat a visit in hopes to get some kind of knowledge.

At first the man seemed sceptical of him but when Siegfried explained his quest, he soon relented as he saw that Siegfried's intentions were honourable. Unfortunately his discoveries were fruitless – there were historical records surrounding both the mystical swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and how the Evil Seed rained down on all areas of the world as soon as Nightmare came into existence. To Siegfried's frustrations there were no documents on how to obliterate the sword once and for all.

It was at this very moment that Siegfried wished he would have left the morning after the first night he had resided at the mansion. However how could he refuse the man's offer in letting him stay for another night? The man had shown him nothing but gratitude when Siegfried acted as a bodyguard for a few hours for an exchange for accessing knowledge. As far as Siegfried was concerned it was only the right thing to do in order to gain the man's trust.

It would seem that he had overstayed his welcome now that his past had finally caught up to him, haunting him as if it was some form of a phantom that just wouldn't go away. What the hell was he to do when he was more or less trapped like a rat? Siegfried couldn't run away from his past forever – he had to confront his fears and swallow his pride. That is if he didn't want to be a dead man. Was it his imagination or could he smell the unmistakable but faint scent of smoke coming from the distance? There was no time to waste…Out of instinct Siegfried quickly reached for his trusted zweihander sword and charged out the room, on the alert for the intruder.

_What_ _the-?_ Siegfried's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected sight that greeted him upon his arrival. The whole building was set ablaze! Fire was burning furiously and it was wildly spreading everywhere, burning near enough everything that it touched. A small section of the ceiling was crumbling, threatening to give way. After a few seconds it collapsed onto the ground. Before the debris fell on him Siegfried did a sideward roll, narrowly missing it. He brushed strands of his long golden hair out of his face, coughing as the flames engulfed all around him. What if the nobleman couldn't escape from the fire and he was trapped in a desolate room somewhere in the mansion?

Siegfried gulped in fear as the realisation dawned on him that the man could get seriously injured or even worse – be burned to death. _I have to save him no matter what…He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this situation that only concerns me and nobody else._ For the first time in such a long time he wasn't looking out for himself – he was looking out for others as in a way he felt somewhat responsible for them. Siegfried stood up fully and glanced around, trying to look for some opening – something in which he can easily escape – but to no avail. The fire had somehow sealed him in the long, vast corridor of the building. Damn! Siegfried stood frozen to the spot as the sound of the gentle thuds of footsteps echoed behind him. It was soon followed by a deep, angry voice.

"You can't escape, you cur! My quest will finally be fulfilled now that you will fall to your demise…"

The blond knight reluctantly turned around, sensing the enemy's strong hostility towards him. It appeared to be a young man, no more than eighteen, dressed in a light green cotton shirt along with long brown trousers as well as a pair of black of leather boots. Hardly such an appropriate choice of clothes for fighting…His right hand was firmly clutching what appeared to be a Chinese blade. Siegfried raised an eyebrow at the man. He certainly did not expect his foe to be something like _this_ – he was hoping for someone who would be more…tough looking.

Nonetheless judging from the immense look of hatred plastered on the man's face, it would seem he was one of the people who wanted to claim vengeance on Nightmare. This was all but a part of a daily routine for Siegfried. Many times he had to fight different people wanting to kill him, thinking that he was Nightmare. The man standing a few yards across from him was no exception.

"I suggest that you leave here for your own good, boy," Siegfried advised the man, feeling no desire to engage in combat. There was no need for violence right now…Maybe it was best if he negotiated with the man and try to come to a suitable conclusion. "I do not wish to fight you."

The man sneered in response. "Don't patronise me by acting all noble! You're nothing but an immoral savage who deserves to die a painful death."

"You must confuse me for someone else," Siegfried coolly informed, gently putting the tip of the sword beside him into the ground. "I am not the one you seek."

"Ha, everyone knows that you're the Azure Knight," the warrior retorted sardonically. "Anyway you look _exactly _like him so please do us both a favour and stop denying the fact."

"I have seen the errors of my ways therefore I am no longer the one who you call Nightmare," informed Siegfried, determined to see this through no matter. He will continue to stand his ground no matter how persistent the man was. "It's revenge, isn't it?"

The warrior's dark eyes widened in shock. Why was Nightmare making pathetic small talk instead of finishing him off with one strike? It did not take Nightmare long enough to have raid the village in which he had grown up in, bringing about chaos and destruction in his path. That fateful night the carnage was extremely terrible as plenty of people had lost their lives to the unmerciful hand of the Azure Knight. As the memories came flooding back, the warrior was overcome by strong emotions – rage was one of them.

"You killed my brother, you monster…I would imagine that you have never lost someone who was so precious to you."

Siegfried's head slightly bowed in shame, holding back tears. His adversary's words had hit a raw nerve. Seven years ago Siegfried had brutally killed his own father, the man who he had worshipped the ground that he had walked on. For as long as he shall live he would never forget that moment when him along with his gang, the Black Wind, had ambushed a group of resting soldiers who had just returned from their crusade overseas. In Siegfried's eyes there were less than men and because of their cowardice and unworthiness, they were traitors to the country and they deserved to be killed.

The surprise attack was a complete success. The exhausted soldiers were overpowered by Siegfried and his men and Siegfried managed to kill the opposing Commander. Siegfried triumphantly held the severed Commander's head in his hand and as the moonlight shone brightly, Siegfried realised with horror that he had slain his beloved father. From that moment on his mind has been plagued with that disturbing image, slowly driving him insane. If he hadn't had killed his father then surely he wouldn't have become the dreaded Azure Knight…

"Yes, I have. It is an experience that I don't want repeating ever again."

Siegfried raised his head to look at the man, sensing deep anguish and anger coming from his soul. Hopefully Siegfried would make the warrior see sense and try and convince him that the path that he had chosen was indeed incorrect.

"May I suggest that you should please think about what you're doing," added Siegfried. "Revenge is not the answer. Vengeance will only bring about regret and sorrow and it would never make you happy ever."

The warrior shook his head, sneering. "How touching. But do you think your words would seriously change my mind? I am here for only one reason and that is to end your miserable existence right here and now!"

With that, the warrior slid into his battle stance with the sharp tip of his sword pointing directly at the German. Siegfried sighed unhappily, knowing that he had no choice. If only it didn't have to come to this…Siegfried gracefully shifted his sword into an upright position, his fist clenched in determination.

"Sinners need no mercy or sympathy."

"I can assure you that you won't live to see yet another day," the man retorted savagely.

Without saying anymore, the battle commenced. Siegfried was instantly on the defence as the warrior lunged forward with a thrust. It was soon followed up by two swift horizontal swipes. The man attempted to land a roundhouse kick, but Siegfried retreated back then when he saw the chance he stepped forward, managing to thrust his iron clad shoulder into his enemy. The man staggered back from the slight impact, a cry tearing from his throat.

For a second Siegfried _almost _felt sorry for the warrior as he didn't wish to harm the man in any way at all. He had done enough damage when he was once Nightmare. Siegfried lifted his hefty weapon in an uppercut as his opponent brought his sword up to defend himself. Bringing the sword up over his head, Siegfried bent his left arm, allowing the sword to rest on his back, posing as a challenge. The young warrior wasted no time and attacked, however the German sensed it, intercepting his attack by shoving a knee into his face, leaving the man in shock.

Crouching down quickly with his sword held in front of him, Siegfried grabbed the man's feet, executing a flap jack throw, sending him flipping high into the air. The man rolled to the side, narrowing avoiding Siegfried's stomping foot. Once Siegfried had ceased slamming his foot harshly into the ground, causing him to leave an opening, the warrior performed two three sixty kicks in the air, his feet coming off the ground at both times. The blond knight cursed himself for his foolishness as the opponent's kicks connected with his stomach.

If he wanted to win this battle then he would have to take him on with full strength, which he was reluctant to do. But what if he accidentally killed the man? Undoubtedly he would regret it, possibly never forgiving himself along with all the murders he had committed in the past. Anyway he could tell that his adversary wasn't a seasoned warrior as his moves were often clumsy and awkward. How long exactly had his kid had experience in sword play? He was just a novice for goodness sake…

The fighter stared at the German with eyes narrowed, not believing the fact that he couldn't take the knight down. Maybe, just maybe Nightmare was toying with him, prolonging his twisted enjoyment and also the anticipation then when he was begging for mercy the Azure Knight would end his life with one almighty blow. He couldn't die without fulfilling his quest as his honour and dignity depended on it…With a loud piercing shout the warrior done a floury of moves in the hopes to inflict pain on him. Unfortunately he didn't get anywhere as Siegfried parried his attacks then afterwards he seized the man, driving the hilt into the man's head. He put all of his strength into the second smash, forcing the man to the floor in only but a few a seconds. Siegfried stood above the fallen body of the man, tutting quietly.

"Your moves are a lot to be desired for. How are you going to expect to win a fight when you're not focusing?"

"Will you just shut the hell up and damn well finish me off?!"

"No…you're young and you have your whole life in front of you. I will not be responsible for spilling an innocent's blood. Farewell."

"Wait, come back here!"

Without paying no heed to the younger man's words, Siegfried turned on his heel and walked away, leaving him to be alone. His emerald eyes shifted from left to right, searching for a way out. He had to be quick though as the fire was suddenly becoming a blazing inferno. Even if it meant that he had to walk through it all in order to slip away into the darkness of the outside world he would still do it. There was no way in hell that he could rescue the aristocrat now as that would be suicide. _I never intended this to happen if it weren't for that young fellow wanting a fight. Damn…_But then again there was the question about how the fire was started. Perhaps the man he had fought was the arsonist and had set fire to the place in the hopes of driving Siegfried out so he could do battle with him.

However Siegfried doubted that the stubborn male fighter would do anything like that as he didn't look that kind of person. True, the man was fuelled by revenge, but judging by his willingness to fight the man did have honour. Only a foolish coward would use fire in the hopes to kill him if he didn't finish Siegfried off. Unless…unless there was someone else who knew he was _there _and decided to hinder Siegfried's plans…

Suddenly he was aware of swift movement coming from behind him – it has to be the man. Pivoting around rapidly he was startled when the young man unleashed a sharp downwards slash, hoping to cut Siegfried's arm off. Fortunately for the German the sword didn't cut through his flesh as he was wearing armour. Siegfried's eyebrow arched out of disbelief. Why was this man so damn persistent?

The blond knight raised his weapon, guarding the strike that could have beheaded him. _Kill him! _A voice silently screamed in Siegfried's mind. _With one blow you can finish him off…just like the people whom you have massacred in the past…_Siegfried shook his head, firmly shoving those horrible thoughts to the back of his head. There was no way he was acting like a cold blooded killer, just like Nightmare had been! Warm saliva landed on Siegfried's cheek – the man had actually spat at him. The familiar anger pierced a hole in Siegfried's soul.

"Don't get in my way!" Siegfried warned in a deep, gruff voice. The man chuckled darkly and a cruel smile laced his handsome features. What on earth was he thinking?

"What's the matter, Nightmare? You're a curse to the world…You deserve to burn in hell for what you have done!"

"_Enough!_"

The former Azure Knight span around, furiously whipping his sword in front of him, slashing his opponent. Crimson blood splattered on the wall and also the floor as the man breathed his last breath, collapsing on the floor as death took him. Siegfried sank to his knees, the large sword dropping from his grasp. The twenty three year old knight's right hand began to shake violently. _Oh, what have I done? _Regret and guilt consumed Siegfried, savagely taking him as a prisoner. Struggling to take control of the battle within him, he felt darkness threatening to overcome him.

He had experienced this countless of times, unable to escape the screams of the sword as well as screams of death howling relentlessly in his ears. Siegfried looked to his trembling hand, feeling the same old throb there, serving as a cruel reminded that he used to be Nightmare. His shoulders hunched forward as his breath turned ragged and hoarse, his pants echoing around the rapidly decaying room. A movement came from the outside, causing Siegfried's head to shoot up, glancing at the window to see a mysterious man standing in the far distance, dressed in robes and also armed with a scythe.

"What the-?!"

A stunned Siegfried could only watch as the man vanished into the air as although it was magic. A cold chill run up and down his spine, anxiety and fear setting in. Maybe it was for the best that Siegfried should make his departure right now. There was something very unsettling about this…His sombre glance lingered on the young warrior's unmoving corpse, his hand still clutching the Chinese blade. Reaching out a hand, his fingers gripped the man's shoulder out of respect, whispering a single heartfelt apology in his heart.

"May you find peace in the next world, my friend," Siegfried murmured before standing up and walking away, putting this place behind him.

Come the morning the entire mansion was burned solid into the ground. No one knew what the cause was behind it…

**A/N: **For those who have noticed, you may realise that this is the first stage in Siegfried's Tale of the Souls mode. I think it seemed quite appropriate as the scene did fit in well with the first part of the song. To be honest I was going to have Siegfried fight against Zasalamel in the Clock Tower. Anyway the next part of the one-shot is going to introduce Sophitia so don't you worry :)


End file.
